


On My Knees

by jesnenackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesnenackles/pseuds/jesnenackles
Summary: Dean's given Castiel one too many chances and now? He's had enough.





	

“No, fuck you. Fuck you.” He spits out, jabbing his finger against Castiel’s chest. “I don’t need to take shit from you-” He laughs hysterically, head tilting back and letting it shake through his body. “I have  _ never  _ needed to take any shit from you.” Castiel stands placidly, trying to keep his chin up, trying to steel his emotions, trying to mask the trembling in his hands and the weakness in his knees.

 

“Dean,” He starts, pleading, and trying to convince himself that Dean does not mean this, that he’s overreacting. Just another one of Dean’s breakdowns. Except this is different - it’s always,  _ always _ , been about Cas breaking down, taking it all out on Dean, which is selfish, he knows, but he can’t help it.

 

“You know what,  _ Cas _ ?” Castiel winces at that. “I don’t love you anymore.” Dean shrugs nonchalantly, a sly smirk escaping through a gap in his emotionless composure. Cas shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He can feel the thumping of the blood in his skull, threatening to burst. God, even that would hurt less than this. “Dean.. Dean, ple-”

 

“No, Cas. I’ve given you chances,” Clenching his jaw, Dean takes a step back, seemingly unaffected. “Time and time again. But not anymore. Fuck, there are girls on their knees out there _ begging _ for me. Begging, Cas! Jesus, man.”

  
Castiel steps forward, clawing at Dean’s shirt, his eyes filling with tears and his words blubbering together. “No, Dean. Please. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” He murmurs and whimpers, the two words jumbling into some hellish tongue twister.


End file.
